That's What Friends Are Suppose To Do
by rnl1993
Summary: Starts after Rory slept with Dean they are now dating again.School is just a few months into Rory’s 2nd. year of college. She is friends with the Yalies, what happens when they think Dean is abusing her. Who will come to the rescue? Stephanie is her new r
1. Body Art Now Has A Whole New Meaning

**Title: That's What Friends Are Suppose To Do**

**_Author's Note –_** Just so you all know **I love Jared Padalecki** very much and** I just dislike his character on Gilmore Girls**. Also some stuff might not go with the show timeline but please just deal with it. I know another story I need to finish one of them at least, I really want to but this idea won't let me so here it is and I'm working on my other stories now. I change by user name, it used to be **Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** but I changed it to **Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13** all though I love all three shows.

**_Disclaimer –_** I own nothing important, damn! All I own is all the Gilmore Girls seasons except the fourth one, tons of magazines and my imagination.

**_Summary:_** This starts after Rory has slept with Dean they are now dating each other again. School is just a few months into the school year for Rory's second year of college. Stephanie is her new roommate since Paris bought an off campus apartment with Doyle. With being a roommate and friends with Stephanie came her old friends and now Rory's good friends Logan, Finn, and Colin a.k.a. _'The Three Stooges'._ What happens when they all start to suspect that Dean is abusing Rory? Will she tell any one? Or will she let it get to far out of hand? Who will save her and pick up the pieces?

**Pairing is undecided so please vote when you review,**

**a.)Rory and Logan**

**b.)Rory and Finn**

**c.)Rory and Colin  
**

**Chapter One – Body Art Now Has a Whole New Meaning**

After a day full of classes Rory Gilmore was walking back to her dorm that she shared with her new friend and roommate Stephanie Vanderbilt. They had become good friends over the past three months or so of school and along with Stephanie came her three friends Colin McRae, Finn Morgan, and the one and only Logan Huntzberger. Rory has also become good friends with them quickly.

As she arrived and entered her dorm she was met with seeing Finn, Colin, and Logan sitting in the common room.

_**Rory and Stephanie's Dorm Room/ Common Room**_

"What are you three doing here?" Rory asked as she set her book bag down and hung her jacket up. The boys where sitting among the couch and arm chairs while playing video games. "And when did we get that?" Rory questioned referring to the Xbox 360.

"Hello to you to love nice to see you." Finn said while and paused the game. "We are over here because we can't go back to our dorm at the moment to relax because he repair men are there at the dorm repairing the wall." Finn continued, "Plus our television is broken and our DVD player, surround sound system, and anything else you would find on an entertainment center. So we bought a new one."

"Wait what? Why are they fixing a wall?" Rory asked while getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Last night Finn decided to repaint the apartment because he said,"_'He had a new found talent of the creative arts._' " Logan said and Colin continued. "So he covers himself in paint and starts running towards the walls and making prints of his body all over the walls while being naked by the way. After he is finished he decided it would be fun to clean up the place and him off by wetting the floor in the kitchen and pouring soap all over it and have a sliding contest with everyone on the floor. While he was doing that others continued with his art idea. Well let's just say a group of drunken football players and a group of drunken wrestlers don't mix well. They all ended up fighting each other over the red and blue paint in the end they broke the wall and our entertainment center."

"Now we can all say that body art has a whole new meaning then it did before." Colin said shaking his head.

"Idiots, all three of you are idiots I swear what would you guys do without me and Stephanie?" Rory said and she sat down in between Logan and Finn on the couch.

"They would rot there asses off in jail since no one else would bail them out." Stephanie said walking out of her room and sitting on a red plush armchair.

"Hey I take that offense. My ass is far too sexy to rot in jail besides I would have tons of women lining up to bail me out." Finn said. They girls just looked at him and laughed.

"Are you guys staying the night?" Rory questioned when she stopped laughing at the look on Finn's face.

"That was the plan." Colin stated.

"Yes and Rory love I get awfully cold at night. Do you this you could let Finny cuddle with you in your bed?" Finn asked and the sad thing about it was you could tell he was serious.

"Of course you can." Rory started and Finn's grin grew_. (Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Ok I've heard that before. Sorry on with the story.)_ "Right after you provides me with a lifetime supply of coffee." Rory finished and Finn pouted.

"Ah the one true way to a Gilmore's heart its coffee." Logan said, "Great fact to know by the way. If you ever get on your bad side all we have to do is buy you tons of coffee and hey maybe even let you sniff a book." Logan continued with a smirk and Rory playfully hit him upside the head.

"Gilmore's can hold grudges my friend. Be careful sometimes coffee isn't enough." Rory stated.

"Hence letting you sniff a book." Logan repeated and Rory again hit him upside the head a little harder that time and glared at him.

"Oh you are getting the one of the Gilmore withering stares Logan you pissed her off."Colin said joking. "Rory, if looks could kill Logan would be dead by now. Now Logan get Rory a cup of coffee. She'll forgive you and we can continue our game." Colin said. Rory smiled.

"You heard him. Get me more coffee slave boy. Chop chop." Rory said and snapped her fingers. It was Logan's turn to glare. But he did get up and get more coffee for Rory "God, I love this power I have over you three, thank you Steph for sharing it with me."

"Well what can I saw that's the kind of girl I am I share the power with a small selected group of people." Stephanie said, when the TV. show 'Friends' theme filled the room.

"Oh that's mine!" Rory said and got up to grab her phone and answered while walking back to her spot. "Rory's Naughty Deeds Hotline what's your deed this evening?"

"Hey Rory," the voice on the other line said you could tell the person was slightly annoyed by the way Rory had answered her phone.

"Oh Dean, hey I thought you were my mom it was her ring tone." Rory said and then looked at Finn, "But I guess **SOMEONE** changed them around **again**."

"What why are you looking at me love? I'd never do such a thing." Finn said and Dean could hear.

"Rory! Rory!" Dean yelled through the phone.

"Dean, oh sorry about that trust me if your friends with people like Finn or just Finn for that matter things are never quiet. "

"Who's there with you? Where are you?" Dean asked

"Oh I'm at my dorm and it's Stephanie, Colin, Logan, Finn, and me."

"Isn't it a little late for them to be over there?" Dean questioned slightly annoyed even though it was only 8:30p.m.

"Uh not really it's just 8:30." Rory said, "Hey were are you?" Rory asked while taking her coffee mug that was now filled with coffee from Logan.

"Here you go. You know you're a **royal **pain in my ass. I swear you are as bad as Stephanie." Logan said and he started the game of Halo 2 again with Colin and Finn. But Rory knew he was joking.

"Oh you guys love me to much to hate me." Rory said and headed into the kitchen were it was quieter.

"So again where are you?" Rory asked

"I was wondering since Taylor let me off early that maybe I could come visit you and maybe go get a bite to eat or something." Dean said.

"Yeah that sounds good where are you right now?"

"I'm outside your dorm room." Dean replied and Rory smiled as she walked to the door with the phone still next to her. She opened the door and both were holding their phones to their ears. "Hi" Rory said into the phone and Dean laughed slightly, they both hung up their phones. "Hi," Dean said and kissed Rory.

"Just let me get my purse and we can go." Rory said and headed into her room and came back out. "Forgot that my stuff is right there by the door." She said while blushing. "Hey Steph I'm going out for a while ok." Rory said getting her attention for the first time since Dean had arrived.

"Huh yeah, oh hi Dean it's nice to see you again you haven't been around lately." Stephanie said putting on her society face for Rory's sake.

"You too." Dean replied shortly.

"Anyway don't be gone too long I've gotten used to having you help me contain these three." Stephanie said while laughing Rory laughed as well and left the dorm room

As soon as the dorm room door was closed all three boys sighed, "Why the hell is she going out with bag boy again? We all made plans to hang out together tonight." Colin said.

"I know we haven't seen her for almost all summer and we haven't had a real chance to catch up since school started." Logan commented.

"Tell me about it, I gave up a night at my beloved pub for her." Finn said dramatically.

"Finn you are already drinking so what the point?" Stephanie asked.

"No redheads of course love, all I have are these two." Finn said and pointed at Colin and Logan with a weird and sad face.

"Shut up Finn" both Logan and Colin said and Stephanie just shook her head.

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Note – Ok I know it wasn't much but please review and answer the poll. I kind of need to know that in order to continue the story anyway thanks for reading. Also I might change the title that was all I could come up with ideas are welcome.

* * *


	2. One of the Many Antics of Finn

**Author's note – _Wow 13 reviews within the first day, I love you all at this moment that's for the reviews that's why I'm typing this chapter right now instead of getting ready for school. Anyway I will be running the pool still until the next chapter. I hope you like this one._**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -RLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRC - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Poll Results:**

**Rogan: 9**

**PDLD: 3**

**Cory: 1**

**Please vote again to continue this, and if anyone who didn't vote in time for the first chapter go ahead and do that if you want. You people now how to make it hard to chose, I don't want to disappoint anyone.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -RLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRC - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**BabBeTTeAteOATmeaL –** Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.

**Trisha – **Thanks for the ideas they are always welcome and thank you for reviewing I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**kiss goodnight - **Thank you for the review

**Shawnee Lee-Ann –** Thanx for the review and I hope you will still read this story even if it ends up being a Rogan I'll have some Rory/Finn brother and sister bonding stuff.

**Â - **Thanx for the review

**Katlyn – **I can tell who your favorite pairing is, LOL anyway thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ace-not-Mary –** Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter, also ideas are always welcome.

**Mrs. Logan Huntzberger - **thanks for the review and please don't jump off a building, I would lose a reader, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ilovelogan19 –** Thanx for the review

**princetongirl – **Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**MaybeItsMe07 – **Thanks for the review

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -RLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRC - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Two – One of the Many Antics of Finn**

_**Café**_

Rory and Dean had walked to a corner café that was a few blocks away from campus and had dinner there.

"So why were they all there at your dorm I mean?" Dean asked trying to sound casual as he and Rory where now drinking coffee after they ate. Earlier they had been talking about what was going on in Stars Hollow.

"Oh, Finn got the brilliant idea to use him self as art he covered himself with paint and ran around his and the guys dorm room hitting the walls. He then decided to have a sliding contest in the kitchen that was filled with water and soap. Everyone on the floor was their and some wrestlers and football players fought over the paint and broke their entertainment center and crashed into the wall. The repair guys are over their right now fixing or maybe they left already who knows." Rory said and smiled at the thought of the event.

"So they aren't staying for much longer than are they?" Dean asked.

"Uh well they are sleeping over at our dorm tonight. Why?" Rory asked not noticing Dean clenching his fist under the table.

"No reason just wondering, listen how about you come back to Stars Hollow with me." Dean said defiantly not liking the idea of Rory having 't_hose guys' _as he thought of them at her dorm room all night.

"Oh that's really sweet of you Dean but I have classes tomorrow, so I should probably start heading back to my dorm." Rory said as she started standing up getting ready to leave, Dean left the money on the table and they left the café.

"Wow it's colder than I thought it would be." Rory said and Dean put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

_**Yale**_

They walked in silence back to Rory's dorm and they now stood outside of it in the hallway. "This was nice, when you get the car again?" Rory asked since Dean was still sharing the car. "Not until next week." Dean stated and sighed. "Maybe I'll see you after your Friday night dinner if you're going back to Stars Hollow with your mom."

"Yeah that sounds good." Rory said and gave Dean a kiss it was suppose to be short and sweet but soon Dean had Rory up against the wall. Rory put her hands on his chest to stop him after a while and Dean sighed and slightly gripped her upper arm. Rory winced but didn't say anything about it. "I have class tomorrow and my dorm room is filled with people." Rory said as she again gently pushed Dean away from her so she was now at the door. "Night Dean." Rory said and Dean said, "Night Rory, I love you." "You too." With that Rory opened her dorm room door and closed it behind her.

**_Rory and Stephanie's Dorm Room/ Yale_**

The instant Rory walked in a pillow nearly hit her in the face, as the person who threw it ran back towards Stephanie's room. "What the…" Rory stated and looked around there was junk food on the table waiting to be eaten and as she walked along she walked into Stephanie's room where she found all four of them. "Do I even want to know why you three are standing on Stephanie's bed for?" Rory asked as she took in the site before, Colin, Logan, and Stephanie where all standing on Stephanie's bed while keeping Finn away from them.

"We are trying to keep Finn from trying to show us how we can all share one room and bed if we ever needed to and to stop him from that we took away the alcohol because we know he can't function very well without it and he won't give up so we are guarding it." Colin said while hitting Finn in the head with a pillow.

"Of course we decided not to just tackle him is because we don't want to have to pay for the damage that might be caused in the process and Stephanie already yelled at us."

"Rory, love please make them give me my beloved alcohol." Finn said pouting on his knees in front of Rory.

Rory shook her head,"I'm going to go get changed I'll be back in a few minutes, have fun!" Rory said while smirking as she started walking away from Stephanie's room and she heard them yelling after her.

"Rory! Get your tiny little ass back here now!" Stephanie yelled.

"Ace! For the love of coffee get back in here and save us or i'll tell every coffee vender on campus to not serve you coffee for a whole month." Logan yelled. Rory stopped right as she was about to enter her room, she turned around of her heels and went into the room.

"Finn, they will give you back the alcohol if you promise to never try and make up an excuse to spoon with Logan, Stephanie, and Colin again ok? Or with anyone for that matter and it's for your own safety, well partly. I'm going to go get changed and we are gonna have a short movie night since you guys have all the snacks out." Rory said and looked at Logan. "Don't even say stuff like that about coffee the only way you can make up for it is if you make me a pot of coffee. My mother would be so mad at you Huntzberger." Rory said and went to get changed into her pajamas.

The four friends where now all sitting in the living all in the pajama's Rory and Stephanie were in pajama pants and tank tops. Stephanie had pink pants and Rory had blue ones, they both had black tank tops on. The three guys each had on boxers and white t-shirts. Colin had green boxers, Logan had red ones and Finn had on black ones that had little kangaroos on them.

"Ok so what movies are we going to watch?" Colin asked. Rory and Stephanie looked through their large collection and finally decided. "We're going to watch the first three Harry Potter movies!" Stephanie said with excitement. The guys groaned well Colin and Logan did while Finn said, "Finally we watch a movie with people you almost share the same accent as me."

"Finn their British," Rory said.

"But they still sound like me." Finn said the others just shook their heads and stated watching the movies.

When the second movie had ended both Stephanie and Rory where asleep Stephanie was sleeping with her head don Colin's lap and Rory sleeping with her head on Logan's lap, Finn just looked at them.

"Now that's not bloody fair you two getting to have the lovely ladies sleeping on you, and here I am poor Finny all by himself." Finn said and pouted then he noticed something on Rory's upper right arm.

"Hey mates, what's that on Rory's arm?" Finn asked as he leaned forward to get a closer look. There was a small bruise starting to swell around Rory's whole arm. Logan and Colin looked at it as well

"You don't think Dean did that do you?" Colin asked them.

I don't know maybe, but all I know is it looks like it hurt." Logan said looking at the bruise on Rory's arm and he glared at the mention and thought of Dean. The three didn't like Dean at all and they made sure he knew it.

"Should we ask her about it in the morning?" Finn asked

"I don' know let's figure out then and get these to too in their beds before they end up getting a crick in their neck or something and end up blaming us." Colin said he picked up Stephanie and head towards Stephanie's room and Logan did the same with Rory.

"I'm hitting the sack, night mates." Finn said smiling after the guys came back out and found Finn lying on the couch. Both Colin and Logan looked at each other then at the love seat couch and back at each other, all of a sudden they both rushed for it and Logan won which resulted in forcing Colin to sleep on the hard floor after realizing that the girls had a blow up mattress but they didn't have the pump to air it up.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -RLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRCRLRFRC - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Author's Note – Ok so I know it hasn't gotten into the story a lot yet but I'm still in the process of thinking what's going to happen. I have a few parts already written I just have to figure out a way to get to those points. Please review and I hope you liked it. Suggestions are always welcome._**


	3. A Call From the Elder Gilmore

**Author's Note – Sorry it took so long to update, I have chapter four and five already written it's just how I get there that has been a problem. The poll is still open also please read the author's note at the bottom. R&R!**

**GgGgGgGgGgGgGGgGggGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg**

**Poll Results:**

**Rogan: 18**

**PDLD: 7**

**Cory: 2**

**

* * *

Chapter Three- A Call From the Elder Gilmore Sends the Whole Day Into Chaos!**

The next morning all three of the boys where woken up by the loud sound of something hitting a wall and breaking. They all sat up and looked at one another.

"What the…" Colin started, "bloody hell…" Finn continued, "Was that?" Logan said finishing the sentence, they looked at each other again but then head what to them sounded like a growl of frustration.

They all got up and stood outside of Rory's bedroom door which was slightly opened, Finn moved closer and pushed it open in the process one of Rory's shirts landed on his head, "Love as much as I love a strip tease this isn't one time of the day that they are appreciated."

Rory looked up at the three boys; she was standing in the middle of her room clothes all over the place. Drawers opened and her closet almost empty.

"I can't find the outfit I need for today or for later tonight and I already missed my class because I forgot to set my alarm. I was rudely awakened by an annoying phone call from my grandmother telling me about a stupid society thing tonight and I couldn't get back to sleep so I started working on some of my homework I hadn't finished and then fell asleep and woke up late. So here we are now at," Rory looks at the clock, "at 11:00 a.m. and I already want this day to end." Rory ranted then sat down on the floor and laid there for a moment.

"Pity, anyway I'm going back to sleep the sun is way too bright for me." Finn said and went back into the living room.

"Hey Rory, I found some of your clothes at my place. I wanted to bring you them and we could go shopping. Ok why is Finn and Colin in you living and in boxers? Rory are you doing something dirty?" Lorelai questioned after she had entered the dorm and was now standing at her daughter's bedroom door.

"Logan, what the hell did you do to my daughter?" Lorelai asked half of her was being sarcastic.

"Emily called earlier to tell Rory that she has to attend a society party tonight. She slept in and missed her class since she didn't set her alarm. Couldn't find the outfit she wanted to wear today and the one for later tonight. That's about it so if you'll excuse me I am gonna go back to sleep." Logan said and left Rory's room. "Colin, get off the couch it's mine!" Logan yelled in the common room and you could hear a big thump and Colin groan in pain.

_**Rory's Room**_

"Hey kiddo you look like you need this…" Lorelai started and gave Rory one of the two cup's of Luke's coffee. Rory snatched the cup form Lorelai and drank half of it in one gulp.

"Thank you," Rory said and sat down on her bed and looked at her, she gave a big sigh. "Grandma is evil,"

"Well, it took you 20 years to realize it. But better late then never. So what's this about a society party and do I have to go?" Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

"Grandma is making me go to a party tonight for Yale alumni or something and luckily for you, you don't have to go. Hey what's that?" Rory said and asked pointing at the well sized bag at the entrance of her room.

"Oh some of your clothes that you left at he house and some that I borrowed." Lorelai said, Rory stood up and looked through the bag and she found both outfits she had been looking for.

"Great, I tore my room apart for nothing."

"Ok, how about I started to put your clothes away and you go take a shower, get dressed, then we can go grab a late breakfast and go shopping, we can even invite Stephanie if you want." Lorelai suggested.

"I love it. I'll be in the shower." Rory said as she walked towards the bathroom they had inside of their dorm. One of the few perks of having a powerful last name, not to mention Stephanie's last name as well.

_(I don't know if you get your own bathrooms in your dorms in college or not just bare with me will you please, thanks!)_

After Rory had turned on the shower she stripped down and saw in the mirror a bruise on her right arm. She lightly touched it and winced. She remembered that Dean had slightly gripped her arm the night before but just shook it off as nothing and stepped into the shower._ 'He didn't mean to hurt me, besides I bruise easily. Dean would never hurt me…right? … Of course he wouldn't he loves me and I l… forget this all I needed was coffee and then I can think straight that's it." _Rory thought to herself.

After she got out of the shower she walked into her room to see it was clean again, well at least all of her clothes where back in her closet. She grabbed something to wear, put on some light make-up and made sure the shirt she picked out covered he arm, she didn't want anyone thinking anything that wasn't true.

Rory stepped into the living room to see Lorelai sitting on the couch with Finn who was now awake and dressed. Logan was in the kitchenette and Colin was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper.

"Well gee make your selves feel at home." Rory mumbled with a small smile.

"Thanks love we will." Finn commented as Rory walked towards Logan who had just poured himself a cup of coffee. Rory grabbed it out of his hands right as he was about to take a sip. Logan was in shock for a moment he looked at his now empty hand then at Rory.

"Thanks Logan." Rory simply stated while Logan just stared at her, he then pretended to pout.

"That's mean Ace, very mean." Logan said.

"Ah here you can have the rest." Rory said and handed Logan the coffee cup which was now empty.

"Mean Ace! Your pure evil!" Logan called as Rory left the kitchenette.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok I know it's short but I just felt like I couldn't go on any longer without giving you guys an update. Now I could post shorter chapters and they would come up faster or you guys could wait longer while I write longer ones. You guys pick.**_


	4. Blind Dates Begin

**Author's Note – Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter and read the author's note on the bottom also when you review and vote for your fave couple. Could you please put a reason why you like that paring? Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. R&R!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four – Blind Dates **

_**Hartford Shopping Center**_

About an hour later Rory, Lorelai, and Stephanie where at the mall shopping for a dress for Rory when Stephanie got a call from her mother informing her she had to go to the event as well.

"Great, I have to go too." Stephanie mumbled as she threw her cell phone back into her purse.

"Hah I so love the fact that I don't have to go." Lorelai said, both Rory and Stephanie glared at her for a moment when Stephanie so a store and squealed.

"There let's go!" Stephanie grabbed Rory's arm and started pulling her along to the store.

"Oh, Rory look at this it's so cute you should wear it!" Stephanie said pointing to a dark blue dress that was a little to short for Rory's taste.

"No thanks Steph, it's not my type of dress." Rory responded

"Hey you guys I found a great dress." Lorelai said waving them over to the other end of the store. Lorelai pulled out red/black beaded silk stunning evening dress features gorgeous handmade embroideries compose of silver tone and translucent color beads with sequins on pure silk, with a fluid asymmetrical ruffle layers hem, a bodice, and spaghetti straps.

Stephanie squealed when she saw it, "It's so pretty!"

"Wow that's gorgeous. Stephanie you should go try that on." Rory said, as soon as the words left her mouth Stephanie had taken the dress form Lorelai and ran towards the changing rooms. Both Gilmore's laughed and headed towards the dressing rooms and waited for Stephanie, she came out and did a twirl in front of three mirrors and looked at herself then Rory and Lorelai.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks perfect on you Steph you are definitely getting that dress." Lorelai said.

"Ok I'll get changed and then we can find Rory a dress." Stephanie stated.

Lorelai just turned and smiled at Rory, "Uh oh that's your wicked smile you're planning something. What are you planning?" Rory questioned her mother.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much fun I'm going to have finding you a dress." Lorelai answered with an innocent look. Rory just shook her head and started looking at dresses.

About 10 minutes Stephanie came out of the dressing room. "What took you so long?" Lorelai questioned.

"The zipper wouldn't unzip. So have we found Rory anything yet?"

"No everything I've showed her she says there is something wrong with it. Where is she anyway?" Lorelai commented and looked around for Rory.

"Over there." Stephanie pointed and they headed that way. "Find something you like yet girlie?"

"Yeah, hey I'm gonna go try it on." Rory said and headed towards the dressing room.

"Rory you've been in there for 15 minutes come out already!" Stephanie whined.

"I don't think this dress is for me after all. I'm just gonna change." Rory yelled through the curtain.

"No! Missy we are going to see you in that dress. Either you come out here or we go in there. You pick." Stephanie stated.

"Fine! I'm coming out." Rory walked out of the dressing room and stood where Stephanie had stood earlier. "There happy?" she asked.

But neither Stephanie nor Lorelai answered they looked at Rory in awe. She was wearing a baby blue ¾ length floral laced dress. The dress had spaghetti straps with simple neckline, and lower back with crisscross straps. Glittering sheered lace layers over solid lining, and an asymmetrical ruffled hem.

"Wow Rory you look great." Lorelai said. Stephanie did a once over on Rory and noticed a bruise on her upper arm but decided not to say anything about it… yet.

"Yeah Ror, you look absolutely beautiful. We have to buy that, but we need to hurry up we now only have 2 hours to get ready." Stephanie said. Rory nodded and went to go change. She gave a sigh of relief after closing the curtain, grateful neither of them saw the bruise on Rory's arm. She had forgotten about it and for tonight was going to just put cover-up on it.

_**GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgG**_

_**Yale University**_

_**Rory and Stephanie's Dorm**_

Lorelai had just dropped Rory and Steph off at Yale and they where heading towards there dorm room. Rory opened the door and found Colin sitting in the living room in a suit.

"Hey Colin, what's with the suit?" Rory asked while walking in with Stephanie behind her.

"About a half hour after you guys left. Logan, Finn, and myself got calls from our parents saying we were required to attend the same party as you guys and apparently we all have been set up _'with suitable partners of our age and status.'_" Colin said, restating what his mother had said to him.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you are here." Steph said.

"Finn and Logan are still getting ready and where fighting over the bathroom. Finn was saying Logan was hogging the mirror and other stupid stuff. I decided since you guys weren't here I would change here instead." Colin said.

Both girls nodded there heads, "We have to get ready. Don't break anything." Rory said as she and Stephanie headed towards their bedrooms half an hour both girls where ready and each had on light make-up, they had their dresses and shoes on all they had to do now was get their purses.

As they entered their common room all three guys where now there. "Hey guys." Stephanie said and they all grumbled a hello or hey. Just when Rory's cell phone started to ring, the tune of _'The Adams Family'_ theme song filled the room.

"Great it's my grandmother." Rory mumbled and answered her phone in a fake cheery voice. "Hi grandma, yes I'm ready, and yeas I'm on my way I'm just about to leave. Ok… wait you what? I have a what? Grandma you know I have a boyfriend… fine bye." Rory said they where all trying to figure out what was going on after just hearing the one sided conversation.

"My grandmother set me up with someone for tonight." Rory said.

"Join the club." Logan said while standing up. "Ok lets all go Frank's waiting for us."

They all headed out of the dorm and into the limo that was now headed towards the Elder Gilmore's residents.

_**GgGgGgGgGgGgGGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg**_

_**Limousine**_

"So who do you think you got set up with this time?" Colin asked randomly.

"Most likely Melissa Falon, my mother has been trying to get me to go out with for years." Logan said. The rest had no clue who they where with.

"Mr. Huntzberger we have arrived." Frank said after rolling down the divider in the limo.

"Ok thanks Frank" Logan answered and soon Frank opened the door for them and they all got out. There where many cars parked outside the Gilmore house and more people where arriving.

"Your grandparents sure no how to throw a shin dig Rory." Colin commented.

"Oh yeah I know it. Come on let's get inside and get this over with." Rory said and they all went to the door.

_**gGgGgGgGgGgGGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg**_

_**Elder Gilmore House**_

A maid answered it and took their coats.

"So are we all meeting in what say 45 mintues?" Finn asked they all nodded and mumbled good luck to each other and went to find their parents, in Rory's case her grandmother.

"Rory there you are. My you look wonderful. Come I want you to meet my friend from the DAR. Rory this is Debra and her son ……." Emily said.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note – Wondering who it is huh? Review and you'll find out. Just so you know that who ever it is, doesn't mean that they will be together for the story and it also doesn't be they won't.

* * *


	5. What is Going On!

**Author's Note -Ok here is ashort part of thhe story what do you think? Please read the bottom author's note.

* * *

**

****

Previously on That's What Friends Are Suppose To Do -

_**Elder Gilmore House**_

A maid answered it and took their coats.

"So are we all meeting in what say 45 minutes?" Finn asked they all nodded and mumbled good luck to each other and went to find their parents, in Rory's case her grandmother.

"Rory there you are. My you look wonderful. Come I want you to meet my friend from the DAR. Rory this is Debra and her son ……." Emily said.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five- What's Going On**

"Rory there you are. My you look wonderful. Come I want you to meet my friend from the DAR. Rory this is Debra and her son…………………….. Finnegan Morgan." Emily said while smiling Rory finally looked up with wide eyes now to see Finn standing in front of her.

"Finnegan dear I would like to introduce you to Lorelai Gilmore, Emily's grandaughter." Debra said smiling as well.

Both young adults said nothing. "Finnegan don't be rude." Debra whispered and nudged her son.

"Uh, hello Rory." Finn finally said.

"Hey Finn, I mean Finnegan" Rory said smiling sweetly. Oh she so was going to mock him later.

"Wait you two already know each other?" Emily asked shocked.

"Yeah we are friends." Rory said.

"Oh that's wonderful, now we'll leave you too alone. Finnegan why don't you tw o go dance." Debra said and the last part was a demand not a suggestion.

"Well if Rory wants to?" Finn said and put his hand out and slightly bowing. Rory again smiled keeping herself from laughing.

"It would be my honor." Rory said and gave Finn her hand and he kissed it and led her to the dance floor.

"Well this certainly is a surprise… Finnegan" Rory said as soon as they where on the dance floor. Her grin grew even bigger when she called him Finnegan.

"Don't mock me love." Finn stated and twirled her around.

"I won't dare do such a thing. So what do you think they are talking about right now?" Rory said and nodded her head in the direction of Emily and Debra.

"Oh they are probably planning the wedding now." Finn said mockingly.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Meanwhile where Emily and Debra were standing watching the two dancing on the dance floor, "They look so cute together. Look he made her laugh. Oh Emily I can see it now, them in a few years getting married down in Cape Cod." Debra gushed smiling wide.

"I was thinking Martha's Vineyard. I could see it now a spring wedding." Emily said with a smile just a big a Debra's she clapped her hands together in excitement.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Oh Logan let's go dance." Melissa Falon said, pulling Logan towards the dance floor. Logan reluctantly followed much to his dismay.

After finding a spot on the floor Logan looked around at the couples and saw much to his surprise Rory and Finn dancing. "One minute I have to go find Colin" Logan said and didn't wait for an answer before walking off the floor in search of Colin

"Colin you won't believe what I just saw." Logan said ignoring the girl standing next to Colin.

"What did you see Logan?" Stephanie asked coming up behind him.

"I just saw Finn and Rory dancing together." Logan said as if it was something big.

"So," Stephanie said.

"So that means their parents sent them up." Logan said.

"Logan, have you had too much to drink? I highly doubt Emily would set Rory up with Finn." Stephanie said.

"Fine come see for your selves" Logan said. Both Stephanie and Colin followed Logan and when they saw Rory and Finn slow dancing the drink Colin had just taken a sip of came spitting out of his mouth.

"WHAT!" Colin said looking at the pair in shock.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"You know Finn you aren't that bad of a dancer." Rory said as a slow song came on they both looked at each other warily and saw Emily and Debra still watching them.

"I'm offended love, but how about we put on a show for you grandma and my mum?" Finn said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm listening." Rory said and Finn pulled her closer………….

**_

* * *

Author's Note – Ok I know very strange place to stop at but review about what you think. _****_Also tell me that if it does become a pairing that you didn't vote for would you stop reading the story? Please be honest._**.


End file.
